


My Lover Is The Cutest!

by wishfulFeline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Pairings, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde trainees duke it out regarding which of their partners are cuter. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Is The Cutest!

Armin slams his hands down on the table. "Krista, I am telling you, Eren is the cutest!" Krista crosses her arms and sticks her nose up. "Well you obviously haven't taken the time to observe how adorable Ymir is!" Eren and Ymir nervously make eye contact across the table, not quite sure if they should stop their partners or let this play out.

Armin shakes his head and his blue eyes sparkle passionately. "Eren was so cute as a kid! He was so excited and curious about the outside world and he still is! Even when I was young as well I understood the undeniable fact that Eren is the cutest ever!" 

Krista's anger flares at these lies! "I may not have known Ymir for as long as you have known Eren, but I didn't need that long of a time to see just how perfect she is! Just look at her adorable freckles! Her thin sharp eyes are so sexy!" 

Armin gasps, shocked. "Sexy and cute are completely different things!" 

"Shut up!" yells Krista, standing up as Armin was. Eren is hinding behind his hands in embarrassment. Ymir cries tears of joy upon hearing Krista saying she was sexy. 

"Actually," Reiner butts in, "can't we all just agree Bertoltd is the cutest here?" Reiner gestures towards Bertolt and Bertolt looks back, sweating. Just as the two blondes are about to protest, Reiner loudly cracks his knuckles. Reiner's expression, facing away from Bertoltd, becomes dark and threatening. Krista and Armin both slowly sit down, terrified. The four present nod in agreement. 

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement!" Reiner says cheerfully. All three couples have wild sex that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I showed this to my Mom and she yelled at me about the ending.


End file.
